A New Type of Demi-god
by MaraSensei
Summary: Ikiryo Kisaki isn't your average 16-year old, or average demi-god for that matter. She's always been considered a freak to everyone around her, but suddenly she finds she's even a freak among mythological beings. What secret is her father hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Type Of Demi-god**

**_Hello everyone! This is my first story so to be too harsh. I would greatly appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you think. Also, Percy Jackson and the Hero's of Olympus do not belong to me, everything is owned by Rick Riordan._**

My name is Ikyro Kisaki. Recently some pretty strange things have been happening, which I've had to deal with all my life, but this is even weirder than normal. Let's go back a week shall we?

April 25th, a Friday down in Miami, Florida. I was happy it was almost the weekend, and all I had to do was get through today. I sat through class after boring class watching the clock slowly tick away. Mercifully, the bell finally rang, signaling lunch had started. Everyone rushed out to try and beat everybody else and get their lunch first. I trudged along, not particularly excited to sit outside by myself again, however hungry I may be. Picking a barren corner away from other people as possible, I sit on the hot cement floor. Opening my _bento_, which is a homemade lunch-box, I take out my chopsticks and start nibbling on my lunch. You see, I'm not from Florida. In fact, I'm not even from America. I was born and raised in Athens, Greece, but my family is from Japan, hence my name. The thing is, aside from being a 'trouble maker' and having dyslexia and ADHD, I was also raised in both the traditional Japanese and Greek ways, so people in America always labeled me as 'weird' right off the bat. Probably because I wore kimonos all the time and have a strange combination of cultures. Anyway, I sat and ate my lunch, mind drifting to my mother who was almost always working. Then, John Jacobson came bounding over on his fat legs, belly bulging out, and arms flapping. He wore a smirk on his ugly face, nose bunched up like a pigs. A few of his equally idiotic but not as ugly friends followed after him. He stopped just short of me, "Hey Freak, what's for lunch today? Octopus legs?" He laughed as if he were so funny, and his buddies snickered. I grasped my chopsticks a little tighter, getting angry. _This guy is asking for a punch to his ugly face_, I thought. "What's the matter _Icky, _cat got yur tongue?" he said while nudging my legs, as if he could pry a response. _You can't afford to get in trouble again. You'll get expelled_, I told myself over and over again, trying to stop myself from getting up and punching him. By now a crowd of people had gathered, probably hoping a fight would break out. Suddenly, my only friend Callan waltzed up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, that's the end of the show! Tune in next time to see what will happen next!" she proclaimed in an announcers voice, pretending this was just an old cheesy reality show. Helping me up, she left as suddenly as she appeared, with me in tow, leaving everyone confused and the baffled faces of John and his buddies at her wake.

Once we were far enough away she turned to face me, exasperated. "Ugh, I am _so _fed up with John. He thinks he's all high and mighty just because his dad is the leader of the local gang and everybody is afraid of him. I wish someone would just stand up to him." I simply nodded in agreement. Callan looked at me with concern, and that made me angry. I didn't need anybody's pity, not even hers. "Thank you" I told her instead. I then proceeded to finish my lunch while Callan played with my long, straight, dyed jet black hair. I didn't like when people touched me, but I didn't tell her to stop. It felt nice, and reminded me of my mother whom I missed dearly. I finished my _bento_, and no sooner did the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch. "Oh shoot, I lost track of time again! I was supposed to go to Mr. Short's class and finish my test. Sorry Iki, gotta run, I'll see you later, 'kay?" And with that she was off. It still puzzles me on how she could stand to be my friend when I was more schizophrenic then anybody in the history of schizophrenia. You see, I can switch personalities so fast you're left wondering if I'm even the same person you started talking to half a second ago. The thing is, I only have two personas with no in-between. I can either be the happiest, most cheerful person on the planet, or the angriest, scariest person you wish you'd never met. I call these personas Light and Dark. Can you guess which is which?

In my Algebra 2 class,I sat in the farthest corner of the classroom and stared out the window, while Ms. Smith droned on about polynomials or something, and my scary aura making people keep as far away from me as possible. For some reason her strange aura didn't affect Callan like it did other people, or John for that matter, and I wish it did, for I just happen to have John Jacobson in this very class, sitting not two feet away. I glanced over at him to catch him just in time giving me the 'you're-so-dead' look. I ignored him in favor of the more appealing view out the window. Outside, the trees swayed in the breeze, the leaves dancing along to an unheard rhythm. The sun shone brightly on the Earth, its hot rays enveloping the world in its embrace. Everything was calm, as if the world itself was trying to sooth me of my worries. The brilliant blue sky was untainted by clouds, and I thought to myself, what could possibly go wrong? When the bell finally rang, I stood up briskly trying to get through the day as fast as possible. In my hurry, I tripped over something and nearly landed face-first on the floor, I had barely enough time to catch myself. I heard the snickers of the students as they passed and my face burned the bright color of unending hatred, for I knew what I had tripped on and it certainly hadn't been an accident. John's foot was still poised out in front of him, and he wore a triumphant snicker on his mashed in face, "Oops," he said in mock surprise "I didn't see you there. My bad." He stepped around me and then over his shoulder said "_Mutt_." And that was it, something deep inside me just _snapped_. I became so completely enraged with this horrible creature before me that had tortured me for the past year that the only thought I had for him was _death_. I wasn't at all aware of my surroundings, but my subconscious registered that it had become very, very dark. I could see the absolute terror in John's eyes, but it was different, it seemed like a crazed sort of fear. Then, it seemed like the darkness had reached him, as strange as that sounds, and he began gasping for breath. I glared at him hard, and the skin on his face started to wither away, his eyes became blood shot, and the veins all over his body became strained. All around, the students who had stayed to watch the inevitable fight started to choke and gasp for breath as the darkness reached them too. However, John seemed to be the only one that was slowly decaying. Ms. Smith, who had been previously frozen in shock, was now feeling the effects of the creeping darkness. Then, I felt a weak hand grasp at my arm, and my head snapped to glare at this person who dared touch me. When I saw Callan's very frightened face staring back at me, all at once everything stopped. John stopped decaying and suffocating, the students could breathe again, and Ms. Smith could breathe too. The darkness receded, and John fell to the floor unconscious and probably half dead. Everyone else had either passed out or was desperately trying to get oxygen again. It had all only lasted for about a minute, maybe two at most. I stood frozen in shock, unsure of what had just happened and how Callan had gotten here. Other students burst into the room checking the students who had been in the strange darkness. "Go… you ha- have to… go. Police… on way… stud- ent called. Think… you did this." Callen said, struggling to breathe. "No, I- I can't leave you like this." She shook her head and weakly pushed me away, "You have to… go now." I hesitated, but nodded, gave her a quick hug and whispered thank you in her ear, then jumped out one of the open windows knowing the hallways would be too crowded for a quick escape. I ran to the streets and in the distance I could hear the police sirens drawing closer. I knew I had to go to my mother's house, rest up a bit, and make a plan. Funny, I had just been thinking what could possibly go wrong not so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Thank you to all who read the first chapter, and even more thanks to those who reviewed and followed. Sorry for the delay, I meant to post this Tuesday. I'll try my very best to make this a weekly update. Please review and tell me what you think, good reviews or bad, I'm all ears. Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan. I'm using my knowledge from anime and manga as well as google translate for all the Japanese stuff, don't hate me if I get something wrong._**

When I got home the first thing I did was crash. Literally. I didn't even have time to get to the couch before an over-whelming sense of exhaustion hit me like a brick, and I fell to the floor in a heap. When I woke it felt like it had been hours, but it had only been an hour in a half, and I still lay on the floor by the door where I had passed out. Groggy and disoriented, I stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I vaguely wondered to myself, _what am I doing home…?_ Then the events from that day came flooding back all at once and I nearly dropped the cup. Questions swirled around in my head with no chance in sight of them ever being answered. Before I could really think about anything, I knew I had to get away. The police would surely be looking for me and I already wasted an hour and half taking a freaking nap for God knows what reason I would have for passing out like that. I went to my room and grabbed a back-pack from the closet and stuffed some clothes and other necessities I would need in it. Going back to the kitchen, I took a few cans of food and three water bottles and put them into the bag. My mother worked practically day and night six days a week to keep me in boarding school and to pay for the apartment and food, so I felt bad taking anything at all, but I had no choice. I went to my mother's room and hesitated, but then decided to grab the second copy of a picture of my mother and I two years ago at the beach. The other copy was in a picture frame sitting on the small table by the couch. I took the picture out and on the back I wrote, _I'm sorry Okaasan, I don't know what happened but I promise I'll fix it somehow. Until then, I have to go, I don't know where but try not to worry. I'll be okay, I love you –Ikiryo. _I put the picture back in the frame and moved it to the desk next to her bed, she'll know when she sees its been moved. I stood in the living room not wanting to go, with no plan and nowhere to go, I felt stuck. I heard a commotion downstairs, then voices shouting. Curious, I looked out the window and saw two cop cars parked outside. They were banging on every door, most likely looking for me. They were close, and I knew I couldn't go out the front door or they'd catch me for sure. Out of time, I grabbed the jar we kept some emergency money in, took half, stuffed it in my pocket and ran to my room. I opened the window and climbed down the small tree that grew there and used the pipe up the side of the building for support. I made sure to close the window before climbing down. Checking to make sure that nobody saw me, I walked quickly with no destination in mind other than to get far away from here.

I wander around with nothing to do and nowhere to go, unsure of how to handle anything, having never been in trouble with the law before. Besides that, everything is running through my head like mad with no chance of stopping. Nothing makes sense to me, the strange darkness, the suffocating, the decaying, nothing. No matter how many times I replay it in my head, the pieces just don't fit. Nothing makes any _sense._ Exasperated and angry, I continue to wander with a million questions jumping around in my head like gas particles and no answers when suddenly I'm knocked out.

When I come to, I'm tied to a chair and it's pitch black, but somehow I can still see. I'm in a warehouse somewhere with no clue what happened, but one thing I know for sure, I am pissed off and somebody is going to pay.

John enters through a door in the corner looking horribly pale, his skin peeling and in tatters, eyes still bloodshot, and veins protruding although not quite as much anymore. Behind him, his father emerged from the shadows, followed by a group of nasty looking buff guys wielding a variety of weapons. Why they need all those men for a single girl is beyond me, but they looked menacing. And it didn't bother me in the least, I was angry, and feeling very, very violent. These guys were about to find out the hard way that they picked the wrong girl to mess with. One of the guys went over to the wall and flipped a switch at John's signal. A spot-light turns on directly above me, pointed straight at me. The group of guys surround me in a loose circle with John and his dad standing in front of me. John glares daggers at me (which looked pretty funny considering his eyes are blood-shot) while his father, dressed in a cheap black suit at a horrible attempt to look classy, appraised me with hate filled eyes. Good. The feeling was mutual.

"So, I hear a little girl like you did this to John." He started, and for a split second his eyes showed intense curiosity, then was again replaced by hate.

"I'm not really sure who the little girl here is, you or him, because it's definitely not me." I replied.

"What?! Why you stu-"

"John!" His father stopped him short, and John had a wounded look in his eyes. "You will not speak out of term. I can fight my own battles." Then he took a step forward and slapped me across the face. My head snapped to look at him, eyes blazing blood red. He took a step back, shocked at the change in eye color, especially to an abnormal color. They were usually black, but I had noticed after looking in a particularly reflective puddle that they were still black, only they start to turn bright red towards the middle yet finish with a tinge of emerald green. Now, the red dominated in my fit of anger, striking fear in John and his father. I gave them such an evil look that they trembled in panic. It took them a moment to compose themselves, and even still they were visibly afraid of this single girl tied to a chair whom they themselves kidnapped.

"M- my," his father stopped and cleared his throat to cover for his shaking voice. He started again, "My name is Jacob, but everyone calls me sir or master, and you will address me as such." His voice was small and weak, no longer the cocky man he had only just been. I'm not that scary. Am I? I remembered that John's last name was Jacobsen and it really threw me off.

"Wait, your name is Jacob Jacobsen? You've got to be kidding me. That's just as bad as North West." I snickered.

"Silence!" he squeaked, blushing slightly. "You are in no position to be making jokes."

"Really. Last I checked I had you shaking in fear. Am I really that frightening?" I replied in mock innocence, eyes hardening.

He gained confidence again, angry. He snapped his fingers and one of his men pushed a gun point against the side of my head. Which of course, got me angrier. These guys are _trying_ to get me to kill them.

"I've had enough of your insolence and mind-tricks! Tell me how you hurt John in the way that left him like that," he pointed to John's slightly decayed face, "and I won't beat you to the point of death."

Well, it seems he _is_ suicidal.

**_'_****_Like gas particles' haha, science humor! …I'm sorry that was bad... I'm terrible at humor *cries in a corner* _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I glared at him angrily and refused to speak, silently taunting him. For a moment we stared each other down, both of us refusing to back down, then he broke under my hard gaze, scowling.

"So help me little girl if you do not speak…!" He beckoned to the guy on his left who was carrying a briefcase.

I had a feeling it didn't contain legal documents. I simply continued to glare. Either way, it didn't matter if I talked or not. In all honesty, I myself didn't understand what had happened, but I sure as hell wasn't about to tell that to this guy. No matter what he did, or threatened to do, I wasn't afraid of him. _He_ was the one afraid of _me_, and I had to find a way to take advantage of that. I knew I had to get out of here, the cops were still after me and I'm done wasting my time on these idiots, but how to escape? Briefcase Guy took out a needle and syringe from the briefcase and held it up for me to see. Trying to scare me, I guess, but I had this weird feeling that if he injected me, they wouldn't get the outcome they were expecting. Then again, what do I know?

"This, my dear, is high quality poison. It won't kill you immediately, no, it will be slow and painful. But you can avoid that, if you answer my questions like a good little girl, and instead I'll make you my personal slave." Jacob said, as if he were my savior and I should be thanking him graciously.

"Poison me? As I recall, you said you were going to beat me to death, what happened to that?" I don't know why I asked that, it just kinda slipped out, but it certainly worked out to my advantage.

"You insolent girl! I've had enough of you!" He kicked the chair, causing me to fall back and hit my head on the cement. "Beating her would teach her nothing. She needs to learn submit to men the hard way. Go teach her a lesson, boys. Let's go John." Jacob said with an evil smirk on his face, never breaking eye contact with me until he turned to leave. It took me a moment to realize what he meant. After Jacob and John left, the rest of them gathered around me, looking down at me, assessing me.

"She _is_ pretty cute, and she's feisty, this time might actually be fun." One of them said. The rest chuckled and muttered their agreements.

"Yeah, but those red contacts of hers are really creepy. It's kinda a turn off, ya know?" Uneasy agreements all around.

"I don't wear contacts, idiots." I snapped, still on the ground.

They laughed, but it lacked amusment. They weren't sure if I was lying or not. I didn't really understand what they meant by 'red contacts'. When I had passed that puddle earlier, I noticed the weird change in color, but I had been too distracted to really think about it. Now they were saying my eyes were all red, and the whole eye-color-changing thing was starting to freak me out.

"Sure you don't, kid. Let's just take them off and get going." Some guy said.

"Nah, too much work. Just blind-fold her." Another guy said before I could respond. They untied me from the chair and retied my wrists together, but they were too careless, and before the retie me, I punched the guy who was going to tie me up in the face, then kicked the nearest guy in the groin. I got up as fast as I could, while another guy lunging at me. I side-rolled and kicked the guy's legs out from under him, making him face plant hard on the cement. Two more guys came at me from the sides. I simply ducked and their own momentum made them collide with each other. Then from behind, a guy grabbed my arm while I was distracted with the two guys from the side.

"Let me go!" I yelled angrily.

"Not a chance." The guy responded.

Another guy grabbed my other arm then the two of them put one of their feet next to mine, between my feet, and pulled my feet toward them so that my legs were slightly spread apart. They had me pinned and they knew it. I had taken out five of theirs guys, and by the looks on their faces, they were going to make me pay for it. Six guys were left, so that meant six different forms of torture. _What do I do now? _I thought frantically to myself. One of the guys came over and started to put their hand in my kimono.

"Cute little outfit you got on, and you've got a bit of an accent. Where are you from?" He says with a sloppy grin on his face.

Another guy snickered and said, "We're going to give you a hard lesson on humility now."

Even in this situation, I don't know what possessed me to say this, but I did, and honestly, I don't regret it, "I'm surprised you even know a word like humility, let alone have the drive to teach it."

That shut him up real quick.

**_I'm really sorry guys! I know it's been a long time, but I'm back and writing again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was so short._**


End file.
